Ada Cinta
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Sasuke sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Sakura..yang Sasuke katakan berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Punya temen, tapi WAJIB baca en R&R!
1. Danau

Haloh! Inuzumaki Helen disini! Ini sebenernya pen pik temen, dia minta tolong aku publish-in karena dia males bikin acc di . Kata-kata engga ada nyang aku ubah, cuma tata penulisan, karena tata penulisan di masih jelek. Sampe sini aja tulisanku! Selebihnya adalah tulisan temenku, odol grape/anggur. Semoga menikmati dan harap maklum, ini pen pik pertamanya, jadi storyline-nya masih agak weak –dikemplang ama odol grape dan dia bilang, "Kaya' lo engga aja!"-, cuma nyambung kok ama lagunya. –kebanyakan cingcong-. Oh ya, ada beberapa nyang aku edit tapi ga' max. soalnya lagi males!

Odol grape: My first fanfic or song fanfic. Sebenernya sih cuman iseng-iseng ajaaaah!!. Tapi smoga bagus yaaaaaah dan smoga smuanya sukaaa.Ni panpic sih sebenernya untuk memuaskan batin gw!!...Special for Odol...

Summary: Sasuke sulit untuk ngungkapin perasaannya ke Sakura...

yang sasuke katakan berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

Disclaimer: Semua punya Masashi Kishimoto! Kecuali ceritanya. Dan lagunya. Lagunya punya Acha S. & Irwansyah.

xx

Ada Cinta

Chapter 1:

..DANAU..

Sudah lama sekali Sasuke dan Sakura berteman. Dan sudah lama sekali Sakura mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke pun mengetahui hal itu. Namun Sakura tidak pernah tahu perasaan Sasuke kepadanya. Sakura hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan. "Apakah ia mencintaiku?". Itu yang ada di dalam hati Sakura sejak lama.

Saat matahari mulai terbit Sakura cepat-cepat ke danau, karena Sasuke bilang ia akan pergi ke danau pagi itu.

Sesampainya di danau...

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pohon, dengan mendekap kedua kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sa.su.ke-kun..."

Sasuke menoleh dan sempat terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"A..a.ku..aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja, siapa tahu kau membutuhkan teman disini."

"Ok! Baiklah..."

Sakura terdiam, baru kali ini Sakura mendengar Sasuke mengijinkannya untuk menemaninya. Biasanya Sasuke selalu menolak ditemani dan bilang "Aku ingin sendiri, tak perlu ditemani."

Inner Sakura: "OMGPDAPDAPDA...sooooooooooooooo...SSsssweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett"

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Katanya kau ingin menemaniku? Kenapa sekarang kau diam disana?"

"Oh..oh..iya..maaf Sasuke-kun..". Akhirnya Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum manis.

Lalu Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmmm...Sakura..."Sasuke memulai berbicara.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun...Ada apa?"

"Akuuu...aku.."

"Aku apaaaaa?"

Sekarang Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sangat amat serius and penasaran.

"Aaa...akuuuu..sebenarnya sudah lama sekali ingin mengatakan ini..."

"Mengatakan apa?" Sakura bingung dan ia berharap bahwa Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Sebenarnya akuuu..."

_Ucapkanlah kasih_

_Satu kata yang kunantikan_

_Sebabku tak mampu_

_Membaca matamu_

_Mendengar bisikmu_

"...Ah...sudahlah lupakan saja.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Ayolaahh...katakan saja!" Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Sudahlah Sakura...lupakan sajaa...aku janji aku akan mengatakannya jika waktuya sudah tepat."

"Waw! Sasuke berjanji padaku!" pikir Sakura senang.

"Okeee..baiklah."

Mereka diam sejenak...berada di lamunan masing-masing...

_Nyanyikanlah kasih..._

_Senandung kata hatimu_

_Sebabku tak sanggup_

_Mengartikan getar ini_

_Sebabku meragu_

_Pada dirimu_

Lamunan Sakura:

Apa yang sebenarnya mau ia katakan padaku...?

Apa ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku...?

Ah...tidak mungkin...!

Mungkin ia hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting

Ahhhh...sudahlah...tak perlu kupikirkan lagi..

Nanti juga dia akan memberitahuku..

Kan dia sudah berjanji padaku..?

End of 'Lamunan Sakura'

_Mengapa berat ungkapkan Cinta_

_Padahal dia ada_

_Dalam rinai hujan _

_Dalam terang bulan _

_Juga dalam seduh sedah_

Lamunan Sasuke:

Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan saat ini?

Aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana...

Apa yang harus kukatakan...

Ah...sudahlah...

End of 'Lamunan Sasuke'

Setelah lama terdiam dan berada dalam lamunan masing-masing, mereka berdua pun sadar...

Dan sesaat,mereka saling memandang

"Em..m.Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kapan kau akan memenuhi janjimu?"

"Janji apa...?"

"Oh..Sasuke-kun…baru saja kau berjanji padaku,dan kau sudah lupa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lupa. Hanya saja aku baru ingat sekarang."

Inner Sakura: I..iiiiiih..itu namanya lupa Baka!

"Baik,kalau kau sudah ingat sekarang...Tapi kapan kau akan mengatakannya kepadaku?"

"Mungkin kalau bisa secepatnya...tapi tunggu supaya aku siap untuk mengatakannya"

Sakura makin penasaran. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin ia katakan?" pikir Sakura.


	2. Rumah Sakura

Odol grape's part:

Summary: Seperti chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seperti chapter 1

Chapter 2:

...RUMAH SAKURA...

Saat matahari sudah terbit begitu terangnya,terdengar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu

"Siapa sihhh!..Pagi-pagi sudah bertamu!..Tidak tahu apa aku sedang repot..?" keluh Sakura.

Lalu cepat-cepat Sakura berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Yaaa..Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sakura dari dalam sambil buru-buru membuka pintu.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu..

"Ada ap..."

Kata-katanya terputus karena Sakura kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.Sakura melihat sesosok (kuntilanak berambut hitam pekat yang mulutnya bersimbah darah abis makan gorengan...y aenggalahhhh...ok! bact to story) laki-laki tinggi berwajah imutgantengkerencutesweetmanis(imut ganteng keren cute sweet manis) dan...pokoknya veryveryveryveryvery handsome-lah pokoknya.(Author: memank diya gantengnya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata sihhh...)

"Oh..maaf kukira tadi siapa..ayo masuklah Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura masih tak percaya tentang apa yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

"Maaf Sakura kalau aku mengganggumu pagi-pagi sekali" kata Sasuke penuh penyesalan karena mungkin dia telah mengganggu Sakura.

"Oh, tak apa. Aku malah akan sangat senang sekali kalau kau mau kesini sering-sering...hehehe" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manis khusus untuk pria yang ia cintai.

"Aku...aku sebenaranya ingin menepati janjiku yang kemarin baru kubuat"

"Baiklah..aku juga sudah penasaran sekali apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku"

"Aku...aku sebenarnya..."

_Mengapa sulit mengaku cinta_

_Padahal ia terasa_

_Dalam rindu dendam_

_Hening malam _

_Cinta terasa ada_

"Aku apa?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku...hsss..hsss.." Sasuke mencium bau sesuatu. "Sakura..aku mencium bau tak sedap."

"Wadouhhhhhhhhhh...OMG...Gawaatt...Oh tidddaaakk...(lama banget sih kagetnya?) aku lupa sekali kalau aku tadi sedang menggoreng. Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini...?"(emang lu kan suka begitu dodol!)

"Aduhh!! Ni anak!! Bener-bener dah!!" batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura ke dapur dan cepat-cepat ia kembali bersama Sasuke diruang tamu rumahnya,

"Maaf Sasuke..tadi aku kelupaan," kata Sakura sedikit malu dan pipinya memerah. "Boleh kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi?" Sakura tak tahan menahan malu.

"Tak apa, maafkan aku jika kedatanganku ini sedikit mengganggumu. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di taman dekat sini?"

"Boleh. Aku sangat setuju."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana sekarang!!"

Diperjalanan mereka hanya terdiam...Lagi pula taman itu ada tepat disebelah rumah Sakura. Jadi tak perlu waktu lama lagi untuk tertahan dalam kediaman yang cukup lama.

Setelah sampai di taman, mereka duduk di kursi panjang.

Dan...

"Sasuke-kun ayo! Katakanlah" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan dengan hati amat sangat penasaran.

"Sakura tunggu sebentar yaaaa...aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana..?"

Sakura...

_Nyanyikanlah kasih_

_Senandung kata hatimu_

_Sebabku tak sanggup _

_Mengartikan getar ini_

_Sebabku meragu pada dirimu_

Sasuke...

_Mengapa berat ungkapkan cinta_

_Padahal ia ada _

_Dalam rinai hujan_

_Dalam terang bulan_

_Juga dalam seduh sedah_

_Mengapa sulit mengaku cinta_

_Padahal ia terasa_

_Dalam rindu dendam_

_Hening malam _

_Cinta... terasa ada_

"Sakura...sebenarnya..sebenarnya..aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"Aku..akuuu..men..c.cintaimu."

"Apaaa..?" desah Sakura kaget.

"Aku mencitaimu Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"A..a.a..."

"Ssst.. Jangan bilang kau tak percaya akan hal ini" kata Sasuke sambil jarinya menutup kedua bibir Sakura.

Dan perlahan ia melepaskan jarinya dari kedua bibir Sakura. Lalu wajah Sasuke mendekat...mendekat...jantung Sakura berdegup kencang (dagdigdugdieeeerrrrrrrrrrr)...dannnnn...bibir mereka bersentuhan...

"OOOOOOOOoooohhwww...dia sudah menciumku...!!" batin Sakura. "Aku senang...aku..senang..". Inner Sakura sedang melompat lompat girang.

"Sakura…apa kau percaya padaku sekarang?"

"Eng...he-eh" kata Sakura tersipu malu

xxOWARIxx

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...may pirsssst penpik!!

Jadinya begini nih rada error ples ueeeeeeeeedddannn...en gak taulah... gwe bikin ni penpik hanya untuk memuaskan batin guwe aja kok!!

Ni penpik emang kayak bgininininibgitutututu...bgini..bgitu..yaaaa itulah pokoknya MAAPH YAAA SMUA ANAK ODOL YANG JAGO BIKIN PENPIK!! (Helen-chan's note: Well, ga' semua sih. Cuma Helen-chan, oondagubrakitachi-chan, puteeChan ama Alice-chan..). Arigatou..

End of odol grape's part

Start of Helen-chan's part

Uwaaaaa..!! Maap ya, hasil edit-an-ku ga' maksimal. Lagi males soalnya! Jadi harap maklum ya. Tapi, plis jangan flame soalnya ini pen pik pertama temenku dan kasian kalo' dia di flame. DAN JANGAN NGE-FLAME AKU JUGA! Sedih aku kalo di-plem.. Huhu.. Ok deh, seperti biasa.. REVIEW!!


End file.
